Electrical power supply systems, such as e.g. DC power supply systems used in excitation systems for generators, which are used for exiting the generator, may be based on a converter for converting an AC current to a DC current. The DC current may then be supplied to a main system, such as e.g. to a generator.
As result of a malfunction and/or a short circuit in a component of the main system and/or in the power supply system, arc faults may occur, which may potentially damage components or parts of the power supply system and/or the main system.
To avoid are faults and/or to prevent arc faults from fully establishing, current limiting systems may be employed, which current limiting systems may be adapted for limiting excessive transient currents e.g. in a supply line of the power supply system. However, such current limiting systems may be rather cost-intensive.